Good things never last
by Vinnie is Me Myself and I
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter had never been on good terms. Ever since third year James began to like Lily and began to try and whoo her. Now in their sixth year James had fallen in love with Lily he was sure of it. Lily on the other hand hated James...Nut


**Dear Readers,**

**Hi there, I am starting a new story since To Dream a Dream was terrible ugg, I can't believe I even put it out on the fan fiction. I am sorry guys it was really rushed and went nowhere. I had probably the worst case of writers block known to man kind... well maybe not but owell. I am starting a new story called Good Things Never Last hence the title. It is by far better quality then my last story. I know the beggining is rather boring but I needed to start somewhere, I am also sorry for lack of descritpion I will add in some more later...**

**Character(s):**

_**Lily-**_ A very talented witch, who is liked by all, except the slitherins (**Help I don't remember how to spell that houses name**). Lily has a talent for finding the good things about people when they couldn't find it in themselves, She was also very outgoing and has a good sense of humor. Lily has vibrant red hair and stunning emerald eyes, she is petit but not rail thin. Overall a good person.

**Each chapter I will describe a character or two in alittle more detail, just for the fun of it, I thought Lily was a good character to start with since she is the main character. When someone is thinking I will put their first initial and then write in italics like so:**

**Vi(Me)- **_Wow this is an amazing story I'll give it 5 out 5...bravo bravo, Lol Just kidding_

**I guess thats about all, so please leave reviews and any questions you might have... on with the show.**

** -Vinnie**

"Wake up Lily dear" Said Heather who was Lily's mother.

"Wahht" Lily yawned and then slowly lifted her eyelids to reaveal her magnificant Emerald eyes.

"Come on dear, its already 9:00am. We have to leave by 10:30" Said Heather

"Alright mum, all be down in a few" said Lily grogily and with that she slowly dragged her 17 year old self out of bed.

Once lily had breakfast she went upstairs, took a shower, brushed her teeth, hair ect. and applied some light makeup. Lily had taken after her mother, she had vibrant red hair, stunning green eyes and a very pretty face.( _sorry for lack of description, I know pretty is a bad word to use to describe something but i didn't know how else to explain Lily) _Infact Lily and her two best friends Selena and Vannessa were the Prettiest/Hottest girls of their year. Lily took out her favourite baby blue Paul Frank t-shirt and matched it with a pair of bongo jeans and black flats. After she got dressed Lily did some more last minute packing and headed down stairs levitating her trunk behind her.

"Mornin Dad" Said Lily as she headed towards her farther

"Good Morning Lily, are you already to go" Said Howard

"Yup, I am already to go, god I always miss you guys sooo much" Lily stated

"We miss you too dear" said Howard after an silent moment Lily's father said " You better go say good bye to Petunia, she can't come with us to the train station she is meeting Vernon's family today, its a pity she couldn't come"

" Oh all right" said Lily obeyingly

Lily and Petunia had always been the best of friends that was until the summer Lily got her letter. Petunia waited and waited for her letter to come but it never came, she was happy for her sister but she was also jealous. Lily had always been the "better" sister, she had perfect grades never got into trouble and considerably prettier than Petunia. As the years past Lily and Petunia became more distant. Petunia's jealousy begun to rise and it soon became hate. She almost couldn't stand the presence of her sister for she thought she was a freak. lily on the other hand wished that things could go back the way they were.

"Hey Petunia, I thought I would say good bye now since you are not coming to the train station" said Lily

"And why should I care" snarled Petunia

"Petunia why can't we be civil with each other, even though you might not... I miss the old days when we were inseprable" said Lily as emotion began to well up inside her.

"You want me to be civil, Bye... You happy" said Petunia rather annoyed

"Yup Bye Bye Petunia see you next summer" Lily said with alittle cheerfullness in her voice

"Time to go sweetheart" said Heather

"Coming mum" Lily said

And mother and daughter walked out the door side by side with Howard taking up the rear hauling Lily's rather heavy trunk.

* * *

" Bye James, Bye Sirius have a great time at Hogwarts and please try and stay out of trouble... especially you James you have to set an example being head boy and all, oh i'm going to miss you boys" and with that Mrs. Potter pulled the boys into a bone crushing hug. 

"Bye Mum" James and Sirius said in unison trying to catch their breath.

"Bye boys have fun" said Mr. Potter as he patted their backs.

"Bye dad" Said James and Sirius once again in unison.

And then they disaparated

"Well, Well, Well Prongsie look who just walked onto the platform" Said Sirius as he pointed out a red head.

" Who" asked James squinting to see who Sirius had pointed out

"Its the one and only Lily Evans, god James your blind" said Sirius

" Oh, haha maybe I should get some new glasses, I be right back" said James as he headed towards Lily

" Go get her Prongs" said Sirius as he begun to skan the crowd

* * *

"Hi Lily" said James 

" Hello Potter" said Lily icily

"Well did you have a good summer" said James nervously

"No... not that it concerns you anyway" said Lily with many emotions swirling in her eyes

"Oh I'm sorry" said James

**Lily (or L POV)-**_What is wrong with Ja...Potter, why did he just apologise. Is there something wrong here, he hasn't even asked me out yet and were having an almost civil conversation?_

" Sorry for what Potter" Lily said but there wasn't as much venom in her voice as usual. James took notice to this and stared at her quizically for a moment

"I said sorry for what Potter" Lily said calmly

"I'm s..sorry you had a bad summer thats all" James replied as his nerves were getting to him.

**James (or J POV)-**_Why does Lily seem less angrier than usual, I can't beleive were almost having a civil conversation, and I'm pretty sure she is wearing a HEAD GIRL badge which means we will be sharing a tower... I will have Lily Evans all to my self. I wonder what she will do when she finds out I am head boy?_

"Oh... Thanks I guess" And with that Lily walked away

**J-**_OMG Lily just said thank you,maybe there is hope_

* * *

**L-**_What is wrong with me I just thanked Ja..Potter and why can't I stop thinking about him, I mean sure he is cute but, Bad Lily okay I'll admit that hes cute, okay hot I mean ahhh what is wrong with you mind. When are.._

"Hey Lily" said Selena as she shocked Lily out of her thoughts. Selena was the tallest of the three friends she was very thin and pale but very beautiful. She looked as though she was part Veelan but she reasured her friends time after time that she wasn't. She had a long sheet of silky blonde hair reached her waiste. She has violet eyes and loved the color blue. She was from a pure blood family that had been placed in RavenClaw since hogwarts was first founded but she was different for she had been placed in Griffindor, though her parents were disapointed at first they soon over came it.

"Oh Hi Selena.. I was just thinking" said Lily

" Okay am I imagining this or did Lily and James just have a civil conversation" said Vannessa as she butted into the conversation giving Lily a quizicall look. Vannessa or Ness for short was from a muggle family just like Lily, infact they had been best friends since the third grade. Vannessa unlike Lily was very loud and outgoing and never afraid to speak her mind, she also enjoyed playing the occasional prank. Vannessa always thought that Lily and James would be the perfect couple though she had her own little secret there was someone she was desperate to be with but was afraid to tell her friends.

"I think it was as close to civil as you can get" chimed in Selena

"So did he ask you out"Asked Ness

"No he asked me about my summer thats all"Lily said knowing where this was going.

" Oh, really I need a play by play" said Ness in a demanding tone

"Okay then here it goes, he said hi, I said hi, he asked me if I had a good summer, I said no, not that it concerns you, then he said sorry. and I asked why he said sorry, and then he said becuase you had a bad summer, and then I said Oh, thanks I guess and walked away... Happy" Lily said

"Wow" said Selena

"OMG you actualy had a civil conversation and you said thanks to him... he said sorry now this just does not make sense" said Ness in a shocked tone.

"I don't get it either Ness I just don't" Lily said confused

" I am confuzzled" said Selena

" Oh I better go I have to meet the head boy so that we can give instructions to the prefects, I'll see you guys later" said Lily as she hurried off to the train.

* * *

James walked over to Sirius and Remus grinning like a maniac... 

" What are you so happy about, did Lily actually agree to go out with you" Asked Sirius

"You asked Lily to go out with you? You are never gonna get her if you just keep asking her out like this" Said Remus Seriously

" No I didn't ask her out, I actually took Moony's advice and I changed over the summer which I thought you would have noticed Padfoot since we live in the same house"

" I did notice man, I thought if I didn't mention it you would change back"said Sirius Solemly

" Oh, well anyways I just had a civil conversation with Lily, whom is head girl and when I said that i was sorry that she had a bad summer she said thanks" said James exitedly like a little school boy.

" Congratz Prongs" said Remus

" What have you done to him Moony, oh and good job Prongs you'll have her in no time"said Sirius

"Owell I better go I have to meet Lily in the head carriage, Bye guys see you later" said james running off towards the hogwarts express.

* * *

_**L-**Where is the the head boy, I would think that they would have taken more responsibility, we are already late for meeting the prefects..I was so sure it would be Remus but Remus wouldn't be late for something like this, Maybe Ja..Potter and Black held him up, They better not be playing a prank, thats unlikely they'll want to do that at the welcome feast. Who else could it be? Maybe that Daniel kid in Hufflepuff he has a good chance, we would probably get along but still no thanks. Maybe Frank Longbottom he definetly could be head boy hes smart, was never gotten detention or atleast that I know...yup hes a good choice. HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID? Remus won't be head boy cause Dumbledore won't want to put anymore pressure on him with the full moon and all. Poor guy truely. Who could it be then?  
_

But then the door burst open shaking Lily from her thoughts and revealing a Raven haired boy about a head taller than Lily with unaturally messy hair.

" What are you doing here Ja..Potter?" Lily asked startled

**L-**_OMG what is wrong with me I just about called Potter James out loud, he looks so cute when hes in a rush, Oh no Lily what are you thinking. Bad Lily_

**J-**_Was Lily just about to call me James, It won't matter though cause she is going to be mad at me for being head boy and being late. But Maybe she won't... Hopefully_

" I have come to meet the head girl so that we can go tell the prefects their duties and responsibilities" said James slightly out of breath

" Is this some kind of joke, who did you steal that badge from Remus" Lily said trying to control her anger, but most of all her exitement?

" Umm no this is not a joke Lily, I am sorry that I am head boy and that I am late and I will try to be on time in the future,but we better go the prefects are waiting" Said James as he grabbed Lily's hand and began to lead her to the prefects carriage.

"James could you please let go of me" said Lily nervously as she tried to prie her hand out of his.

"Wait what did you just call me" said James shocked but happy Lily had just called him by his real name.

" Well I figured that we might as well be civil since we are both heads and we should set an example, Oh and let me do the talking" said Lily unsure of what and why she had just said.

"Okay Lily whatever you say" Said James feeling his happiness rise

After Lily and James had given the prefects their duties and responsibilities they went back to the head carriage to plan the prefects schedule and when meetings would be held.

**L-**_Why am I being so nice to James, were already on first name basis, well I guess we should be setting an example but still even though I hate to admit it I think there is something else going on inside my heart that I don't want to happen, why am I falling for James I mean he is Arogant, prank playing, a maurader and his head is to big for his own good, but he seems to have changed this year we have spent half and hour together and he hasn't even asked me out yet, I hope he isn't just trying some old trick because he has finally caught my heart, I just hope he will never find out. This must of started over summer can't have just started, Well I hope its just lust but what if its more, they always say theres a thin line between love and hate.  
_

Thud

"owww" Lily groaned

"watch were you're going you filthy mudblood" said a 5th year slitherin

" That is no way to talk to the head girl you have a detention friday night, you will be given further infrormation from a prefect, now please go back to your carriage" said James confidently

"Here" said James as he stretched out his hand to Lily

"Thanks" Said Lily taking Jame's hand

After an awkward moment Lily and James started looking for their friends.

"Oi Lily over here" yelled Ness coming out of a one of the near carriages

When Lily enetered the carriage she not only found Selena and Ness she also found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

" Lily everywhere else was full, I know what your thinking I'm sorry, but these guys aren't so bad give them another chance" said Selena pleadingly.

" I am not mad at you Sel, I will only be mad at you if these guys tease or play a prank on us" said Lily gesturing to Sirius, Remus and James who had just walked in and crashed into Lily's arm.

As James made a frantic atempt to keep his balance he grabbed Lily's arm as a last resort a pulled her down with him.

**J-**_Oh no Lily is definetly going to kill me for this, here we are in a compartment full of people and Lily Evans is lying on top of me, but she doesn't have anger in her eyes just yet. Maybe shes not mad at me, maybe she'll just laugh it off. That is to much to hope for, but still maybe just maybe...  
_

**L-**_Owww, what just happened, I'll just open my eyes and I'll find myself on the floor, but why is it so silent_

Lily slowly opened her eyes to find James Potter staring back at her.

**L-**_OH MY GOD James must of pulled me down with him, thats why its so silent now everyones expecting me to get mad at James and storm out of the carriage probably... well I just laugh it off to catch them off guard and plus I can't get angry at James, he he looks so cute when hes worried... oh god Lily what is wrong with you?  
_

" So James is this your new scheme to try and get me to go out with you, pretending to fall and then pulling me down with you, well it aint working" said Lily and then she began to giggle alittle. And then finally getting up leaving James Lieing on the floor.

"She does have a point prongs" said Sirius going along with the joke.

"Oh yes I can see my new scheme is not working" Said James sarcasticly

All the girls began to giggle uncontrollably.

" No actually I didn't fall on purpose, I lost my balance out of shock when I crashed into Lily's arm because I did not think it possible that Lily could be in the same carriage with two other fellow mauraders and having been in a carriage with the other maurader alone for atleast ten minutes, and I am very sorry that I tried to grab onto you as a last resort and bringing you down with meLily" said James barely taking the time to breath through out his speech.

"Its okay James I am not going to blow up at you becuase you fell and accidently brought me down with you, I have decided to give you guys another chance a take away all my previous grudges" said Lily

"Oh really Lily I feel so honored, that is your name right, My name is Sirius Black very nice to meet you" Said Sirius holding out his hand for Lily to shake

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Black" said Lily starting to giggle again

" Oh but please do call me Sirius M'lady" Said Sirius in a very serious voice, sounding very little like his own but very gentleman like.

"Okay Sirius" said Lily trying to mock the seriousness in his voice

"Ahh Good day M'lady, fancy meeting such a beauty on this school train my name is James Potter but do call me James" replied James in a gentleman like way.

"Nice to meet you James my name is Lily Evan, but do call me Lily" said Lily trying to restrain laughter even more.

Finally Remus said" Hello there Miss my name is Remus Lupin and it is a pleasure to meet you"

" Good day to you to Mr. Lupin, do you mind if I call you Remus. My name is Lily Evans but do call me Lily" said Lily she was going to burst with laughter if any of them kept acting that way.

"Of course Lily " said Remus

The maudaders then went to introduce themselves to Selena and Vannessea.

" I still can't believe that this is our last year at hogwarts" said Lily sadly

"I know... James paused. The castle really does look beautiful, especially at sun set" said James he looked as though he was in some kind of trance.

"Yup it sure does, Hogwarts has always been my real home... my only home" said Lily as tears welled up in her eyes.

Then Lily and James just stared out the window and the others just watched in silence, each wondering what had caused both Lily and James to change so much over the summer.

"Come on Sel we still have to change into our robes" said Ness urgingly

"Oh right" said Selena catching on " come guys you have to change as well, unless your planning to show up in muggle attire" said Selena giving Remus and Sirius a wink.

"Oh right" Said Remus who was also catching on." Come on Padfoot, I for one would not like to be seen in muggle attire at the welcome feast" Said Remus

"Coming" Said Sirius grabbing his robes and running to catch up with the others.

Which left Lily and James sitting there unaware that their friends had just left them alone, caught up in their own thoughts.

"You know James you really have changed over the summer" said Lily blankly

"Well if thats a complement I'll take it" said James unsure of where this was going.

" Not like you don't get enough of those anyways" said Lily and then added a nervous laugh

" Thats true but coming from you that would be a real honor" said James calmly

" I guess you'll have to consider your self honored then hey" said Lily stiffiling a laugh

" I guess I am thank you Lily" said James trying to stay calm, though his heart was beating so fast and was skipping so many beats he was suprised it still worked.

" Your welcome James" said Lily very seriously then giggling.

There was an awkward silence and then Lily and James were once again lost in their thoughts.

**L-**_This is just to weird me and James are having actual converstions and I am not being fake nice, I am actually being nice. I really wish that I had actually given Sirius, James and Remus my time of day they are all really funny, sweet and over all really nice guys. I think I might have found some new friends. James looks so cute when hes thinking... wait wait what did I just think, Bad Lily, Bad mind why am I obssesed with him... I might as well admit it I like James Potter, am I fooling myself, I know that they are nice guys, but in only one day of knowing the true James I already like him this is just weird, and I have nobody to tell, maybe Selena but she would end up telling Ness which equals very bad, cause even though shes my friend she will most definitly tell James becuase she wants to get us together. If I gained trust in any of the boys they would tell James anyway so what do I do? Ahhh I why did it have to be James?_

**J-**_Lily and me just had a real conversation and I am pretty sure she wasn't being fake nice. Maybe I will actually whoo Lily over this year. That would be amazing, This is to weird though, not saying I don't like this but in a short amount of time me and Lily are on first name basis. What puzzles me is what caused the sudden change? Is the new me more charming, why can't I have Lily in my arms... I wish so badly that I could call her my own. If only I could change the past. Why did I have to act so immature, I see now what I did wrong... why couldn't I have seen it then? Her laugh is so beautiful, I love seeing her happy. I wonder what shes thinking about? I can't read these new emotions in her eyes, are they good? Will she ever think about me the way I think about her?_

For several minutes Lily and James just sat starring into each others eyes thinking...

"Hey guys am I disturbing something, a snogging session maybe" Said Sirius breaking into a fit of laughter at Lily's and James's faces

"You guys were what" said Ness trying to see if Sirius was telling the tuth or not, it was a very unlikely truth but so was Lily's and James reactions to everything today especially to each other.

"We weren't doing anything"said James in a very serious tone.

Lily was still just sitting there in shock. While Sirius was rolling around on the floor laughing." Sure I believe you"said Sirius.

"Its not funny Sirius, stop being so immature" Said James then he stormed out of the carriage

"Prongs, Prongs wait I wasn't being Serious, hahaha get it" but James had already ran around the corner.

"way to go Padfoot" said Remus who started heading towards the door. But was stopped by Lily.

"Remus this is all about me, I have to go talk to him... he's probably angry at Sirius becuase he thinks I'll never talk to him again" said Lily in a worried tone.

"You can try Lily, but who knows where he went" said Remus in an equally worried tone.

" Wait a second you Lily Evans are going to go comfort James Potter, you don't like him do you" said Sirius quizically raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not Sirius, but seeing as I am partially the cause of the problem I am going to go fix it since you won't" siad Lily in a final tone warning Sirius to back off. Lily then began to walk down the hall in which she had seen James last. She had a idea of where he might be, and hoped he would be, becuase it would make it so much easier.

Lily's suspicions had been right, she had found James in an empty compartment at the back of the train. It had a larger window than most due to the fact that there were no compartments blocking the back view so the window took up two thirds of the compartments walls. Sitting staring out the window breathing slow deep breaths was James. She could tell that he was frustrated, and she new he had not sensed her pressence. She quitely crept up to him and took a seat.

" You know James I am not mad at you" said Lily breaking the silence.

**Did you like it? I hope so... hehe I love cliffhangers. The next chapter will probably start with James's thoughts**. **Anyways I know that I am not the best speller... but I really need feedback. I will try to get chapter two out quickly but there are no guantees. Oh yah I am also open to ideas on what to do next... Bye for now.**

** -Vinnie**


End file.
